


Noi siamo due destini che si uniscono

by clairemonchelepausini



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Crowen, F/M, Fluff, Future, Introspettivo, Love, Malinconico, Mini long, Romantico, Sad, Sentimental, Sentimentale, introspective, romantic, triste
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: Tutto procede nel verso giusto fin quando il destino non decide di scombussolare quella quiete che con grande difficoltà ero riuscita a costruire. Nessuno può dirti cosa fare o cosa scegliere, nessuno può prendere decisioni al tuo posto. Ti ritrovi di fronte a una scelta difficile, tutto è nelle tue mani, la tua vita, il tuo destino, il tuo futuro ed è allora che capisci di essere FOTTUTA!**** ****** ******* *******La vita è disseminata di salite. Non sempre riusciamo ad arrivare in cima e quando lo facciamo non sempre usciamo integri dalla scala; potremmo ritrovarci con un osso rotto e a volte capita che lungo il percorso tu abbia perso qualcosa o…qualcuno. Nessuno ci dirà cosa ci aspetta o se durante il cammino perderemo noi stessi, ma soprattutto nessuno può dirci che ne sarà di noi una volta toccata la vetta.********************************NOTE: La storia è stata scritta per il contest "Un'idea, più storie", indetto da Principe Dracula sul gruppo Facebook "EFP recensioni, consigli e discussioni."





	1. Capitolo 1

 

 

 

 

 

NOTA  
La storia è stata scritta per il concorso "Un'idea, più storie", indetto da Principe Dracula sul gruppo Facebook "EFP recensioni, consigli e discussioni."  
In questo fandom..e anche Lachiaretta ha lo stesso mio prompt ... che era ...  
Scrivere una storia con protagonista un anziano / anziana che si tratta di qualcosa che ha fatto o non ha fatto.

 

 

Chiunque entri in possesso del mio documento d'identità può leggere questo, ma io sono molto più di questo. Io sono Zola Shepherd, ma non è il mio che mi sento, bensì io stesso che definisco chi sono.

Sono quella ragazza dell'ultimo posto; sì, quella è sta per lo più in silenzio, un po 'in disparte che cerca di non osare nell'occhio, che sono proprio io o almeno lo ero. Non è facile parlare di sé perché in realtà come noi vediamo non coincide mai con ciò che gli altri vedono di noi. In alcune situazioni la gente pensa che sia timida, riservata e certa anche strana e io loelo Non voglio che si sentono intimoriti da me, non voglio essere giudicata e non voglio che un definirmi sia il fatto che porto. Ho lottato per essere quella che sono, tutto ciò che ho trovato sono il sacrificio e le rinunzie di anni. Tutto quello che ho conquistato l'ho fatto contando solo sulle mie forze, perché nessuno mi ha fatto male i miei genitori. Sì,

Sono la figlia di Meredith Grey e Derek Shepherd.

I loro cognomi dicono tutto o almeno così dovrebbe essere. Mia madre è un chirurgo generale, invece mio padre è un neurochirurgo, che si ricorda per molti episodi e per numerosi successi. Ma la scoperta è più importante, quella che ha portato all'apice del successo, è stata la ricerca per l'Alzheimer. Questa è stata solo una specializzazione, il primo progetto che li ha uniti. Per vari motivi che adesso nemmeno ricordo hanno abbandonato, portandoli ad avere qualche problema professionale e personale che con il tempo sono riuscito a risolvere. Si sono interessati ad altro, altre altre priorità; mio madre ha iniziato il suo anno da strutturata come chirurgo generale e mio padre sta facendosi un nome di rispetto, anche se era epoca conosciuto molto. Questo progetto era stato accantonato ormai da diversi anni, un giorno mio padre vieni regalo di compleanno lo donò nuovamente a mia madre. Era una nuova opportunità per loro, una nuova occasione per lavorare di nuovo insieme.  
Se mi chiedete cosa c'è dietro a quella scoperta e dietro al loro successo, io vi rispondo così: "Il lavoro per loro è tutto, ma prima di esso viene la famiglia rafforzata dall'amore, dalla fiducia, dalla determinazione e dalla loro unione, ecco cosa c'è dietro al loro successo. "

Ho dimenticato la gente mi etichettasse come "secchiona", strana, "raccomandata", ma in realtà sono una persona che tutti diventano un bravo chirurgo. Ho solo avuto la fortuna / sfortuna di essere una grigio e una pastore allo stesso tempo, questo non è mai stato così facile. Non mi sono mai abbandonato le abbattere dalle ripicche, dalle accuse, perché non è così che sono fata. Certo non posso ammettere che tutto questo mi abbia ferito, e parecchie volte, ma non mi piace farmi vedere giù di morale, triste o ferita. Di solito tendo a mascherare ea reprimere ciò che mi fa stare male perché in fin dei conti sono una persona di natura allegra, carismatica, energetica e solare, prendo tutto con un sorriso, il più delle volte.

Sono una persona socievole, mi piace fare amicizia con tutti, sono molto aperta Su come sono fisicamente è meglio sorvolare, ma non perché non mi piaccio, all'incontrario io mi accetto per quello che sono, ma non sono quel tipo di ragazza che passa davanti allo specchio ad ammirarla per essere perfetta La gente mi piace giudicarla per quello che è non per com'è o per chi è. Non mi faccio influenzare dalla famiglia da cui provengono, non mi interessa farmi amici solo perché hanno i genitori famosi o importanti, io voglio amici veri. Voglio amici che con il tempo sono al tuo fianco, che non importa cosa fai, dove sei quanti anni sono passati, perchè sai bene che loro ci saranno sempre per te.

Come ho già detto i miei genitori ei miei zii sono dei chirurghi e lo stesso gli amici, ovunque io sono volti sono protetto da chirurghi. Questo è ciò che ho deciso di fare, non perché è quello che si aspettano da me, ma semplicemente perché è quello che voglio fare, quello che ho sempre visto possibile per il mio futuro e nient'alto. Le circostanze sono cambiate: adesso non voglio solo salvare le vite, voglio fare la differenza ed essere ricordata. Sembrerò presuntuosa, ma cosa c'è di male un volere di più dalla propria vita, da se stessi e dal futuro? Io sono brava in ciò che faccio, sono bravo nel mio lavoro e voglio il massimo per me, i miei pazienti e per il mio futuro. Spesse volte mi è stato detto che questo mio modo di fare, di vedere le cose, mi ha allontanato dalla vita, dai legami che con il tempo è consolidato. Nonostante ciò, io sono sempre superiore alle provocazioni perché sapevo cosa volevo, anche se adesso, in questo momento, l'unica cosa a cui riesco a pensare è lui. Non sono più sicuro di ciò che voglio o meglio non sono più sicuro che sia veramente ciò che voglio. Ho sempre pensato che un giorno sarei diventato un bravissimo chirurgo senza però dover rinunciare a niente nessuno, ma adesso sto vacillando. Solo ora mi accorgo di non avere più risorse, di essermi spostato così dalla realtà che adesso mi fa nemmeno paura. l'unica cosa a cui riesco a pensare è lui. Non sono più sicuro di ciò che voglio o meglio non sono più sicuro che sia veramente ciò che voglio. Ho sempre pensato che un giorno sarei diventato un bravissimo chirurgo senza però dover rinunciare a niente nessuno, ma adesso sto vacillando. Solo ora mi accorgo di non avere più risorse, di essermi spostato così dalla realtà che adesso mi fa nemmeno paura. l'unica cosa a cui riesco a pensare è lui. Non sono più sicuro di ciò che voglio o meglio non sono più sicuro che sia veramente ciò che voglio. Ho sempre pensato che un giorno sarei diventato un bravissimo chirurgo senza però dover rinunciare a niente nessuno, ma adesso sto vacillando. Solo ora mi accorgo di non avere più risorse, di essermi spostato così dalla realtà che adesso mi fa nemmeno paura. Ho sempre pensato che un giorno sarei diventato un bravissimo chirurgo senza però dover rinunciare a niente nessuno, ma adesso sto vacillando. Solo ora mi accorgo di non avere più risorse, di essermi spostato così dalla realtà che adesso mi fa nemmeno paura. Ho sempre pensato che un giorno sarei diventato un bravissimo chirurgo senza però dover rinunciare a niente nessuno, ma adesso sto vacillando. Solo ora mi accorgo di non avere più risorse, di essermi spostato così dalla realtà che adesso mi fa nemmeno paura.

***********

Mancanza, solitudine, rimpianti .... Ci sono momenti nella vita in cui ci ritroviamo a percepire un grande vuoto dentro di noi. Quel vuoto a volte deriva dalla mancanza di qualcuno che in passato ha fatto parte di noi, della nostra vita o dalla mancanza di qualcosa, ma nel mio caso si tratta di entrambe le cose.

\- CHIRURGIA - Una piccola e breve parola, formata da 9 lettere che racchiude però un grande ed immenso significato. È stata una storia durata anni, un amore previsto da un ospedale.  
La chirurgia per me significa passione, emozione, sacrificio ... vuol dire amicizia e risate, ma allo stesso tempo litigi e incomprensioni, ricordi di momenti preziosi e indimenticabili che mi hanno fatto crescere. Lavorare tutta la notte, il sudore versato, la stanchezza, la disperazione, la gioia e l'adrenalina del momento in cui stai per entrare in scena nella tua sala operatoria.  
La chirurgia significa mettersi alla prova, riconoscere i propri pregi, difetti, i propri limiti e gli eventuali errori. Vuol dire lavoro e ore, stare in astinenza da caffè, non male dire alla sua famiglia che lei o lui è salvo, che vivrà ancora. Vuol dire lottare per chi è arreso, per chi non è forza per farlo, significa osare coraggio e fiducia al tempo quando lui stesso non ne ha abbastanza nemmeno per sé.  
E finalmente l'ospedale, la tua seconda casa, il tuo mondo, e quel momento in cui la tua conoscenza, le tue abilità entrano in te e scacciano via tutti i pensieri, finchè ci sei solo tu e il tuo paziente. Il tuo corpo inizia a camminare passo dopo passo, gesto dopo gesto tirando fuori quello che hai dentro, quella parte di te che

La chirurgia è arte, amore e vita o .... o almeno lo era.

Le giornate sono tutte uguali, sono poche cose in cui è stato frenetico, quando è successo un intervento dopo l'altro. Sì, quelli sono tempi che rivivo ancora oggi, quelli sono i tempi che mi mancano più di ogni altra cosa. Ero un cardiochirurgo eccezionale, sono sempre stato attenta e razionale e questo mi stimolava ad avere e fare operazioni complesse oa volte azzardate. Ero estremamente competitivo, la logica e la praticità contavano più delle emozioni, ero la migliore che esisteva e avevo lottato per arrivare fin lì. Ogni cosa conquistata,

Ho sempre detto che il mio nome è stato ricordato e così è stato. Io sono Cristina Yang.

Forse un molti questo nome è ben poco, ma se lo associassi ad una Cristina Yang vincitrice di ben 3 prima Haper Avery, avrebbe un significato? Sì, credo proprio che sia così. Ebbene sono quella Cristina, quella giovane donna che poco dopo il suo dottorato ha avuto il posto di primato di chirurgia cardiovascolare a Zurigo, e nel giro di pochi anni ha vinto quel premio a cui tanto ambiva. La mia ambizione è sempre più stimolante di me, ma è proprio quella stessa ambizione però che mi ha portato lontano dagli amici, da quel posto che considero casa e dall'unico uomo della mia vita che io abbia mai amato. Raggiungere il successo mi ha allontanato da tutto questo, anche se gli amici sono rimasti, ho perso qualcosa di ancora più caro. Lo dico sempre tutti, capisci di volere qualcosa da solo quando la perdi, e così,

Le mie giornate sono sempre nello stesso modo, mi sento meglio con gli occhi del tempo per mostrarsi, poi lentamente raggiungere la cucina, faccio colazione, prendo le mie pillole e dopo mi diletto un suturare, incidere e operare un pollo per tenermi in allenamento perché non c'è una scusa valida per non farlo. Le mie mani non sono più ferme o stabili come una volta quando sono uccidere per fare un intervento al cuore, mentre ora mi ritrovo a dover operare un pollo già morto. E 'frustante non potere più entrare in una sala operatoria, non potere più sentire quell'adrenalina nell'avere un corpo aperto e nel tenere il suo cuore nelle tue mani. Eri tu che potevi cambiare il suo destino, eri tu che avevi la sua vita nelle tue mani, letteralmente. Invece adesso mi ritrovo a dilettarmi in queste semplici operazioni che non mi danno il sollievo o la gioia di una volta. Dopo aver passato questa "intensa" mattina, faccio il riposino pomeridiano per alleviare in modo continuo, per far riposare le mie mani e dopo questa bella dose di relax c'è in programma una bella passeggiata al parco. Ho sempre odiato la gente al parco, ho sempre odiato stare seduto su una panchina a respirare aria pulita quando in quel caso si è salvato una vita, e ahimè è quella che mi trovo una tariffa. Non sono mai stato il tipo di persona che si ferma, si rilassa, io lo sentovo fino all'estremo perché sono così che sono, perché concludo la mia giornata un guardare vecchi film di me stessa, la me stessa di tanti anni fa. Il sollievo per aver avuto una giornata così in arrivo in sera e sera sulla mia poltroncina in salotto e riguardo vecchi interventi; Queste sono le uniche cose che mi danno sollievo, che riescono ad alleviare questa mia anima sola.

È vero, ho scelto la carriera, ho scelto di essere qualcosa, di fare la differenza e questo mi è costato caro, molto. Per quanto riguarda la mia vita e il tempo, io vivo con me, ma è il tempo che mi accura di più, ma era il tempo che mi accorsi di più di più, ma era già troppo tardi perché lui era era più libero, lui si era risposato. Sono sempre stato in movimento e non ho mai pensato una cosa. È stato un pensiero che non mi ha mai sfiorato la mente, nel corso degli anni. Mi pento di non essermi fermare un momento, per non aver riflettuto, mi pento perché adesso l'unica cosa che vorrei è condividere le mie giornate con qualcuno, quel qualcuno che sembra così distante da me.  
Sì, è vero avrò sempre la mia persona, la mia migliore amicizia, colei con la quale ho passato mi sono anni della mia vita. Meredith era la mia persona, lo è e lo sarà sempre, ma anche lei è andata avanti, è stata costruita la sua famiglia senza dover rinunciare a niente o nessuno, lei aveva capito ciò che io ho capito solo ora. Ha avuto il meglio dalla vita, un marito che ama venire il primo giorno, dovuto bellissimi bambini, la carriera e il successo che da essa è derivato, ha avuto tutto ciò che sognava. Meredith mi ha sempre supportato pur quando non capiva le mie scelte o non le approvava, lei non mi ha mai lasciato sola, è sempre la mia persona malgrado il tempo e la distanza remasse contro di noi. Ci sono stati momenti per noi, perché dopo sono stati eliminati; finchè un giorno tutto cambiò. Quel giorno così normale, ridere e scherzare venire se quei lunghissimi mesi senza sentirci non ci sono mai stati. Il giorno più bello di sempre, è stato il giorno che confermò ancora una volta che lei era la mia persona e così sarebbe stato per sempre. Tutto è meglio anno dopo anno, e quando tornai a Seattle definitivamente, perché gli anni progredivano e io non potevo più operare, lei c'era. Questa è la mia passione per la mia vita. ridere e scherzare come se quelli lunghissimi mesi senza sentirci non ci sono mai stati. Il giorno più bello di sempre, è stato il giorno che confermò ancora una volta che lei era la mia persona e così sarebbe stato per sempre. Tutto è meglio anno dopo anno, e quando tornai a Seattle definitivamente, perché gli anni progredivano e io non potevo più operare, lei c'era. Questa è la mia passione per la mia vita. ridere e scherzare come se quelli lunghissimi mesi senza sentirci non ci sono mai stati. Il giorno più bello di sempre, è stato il giorno che confermò ancora una volta che lei era la mia persona e così sarebbe stato per sempre. Tutto è meglio anno dopo anno, e quando tornai a Seattle definitivamente, perché gli anni progredivano e io non potevo più operare, lei c'era. Questa è la mia passione per la mia vita. perché gli anni progredivano e io non potevo più operare, lei c'era. Questa è la mia passione per la mia vita. perché gli anni progredivano e io non potevo più operare, lei c'era. Questa è la mia passione per la mia vita. Tutto è meglio anno dopo anno, e quando tornai a Seattle definitivamente, perché gli anni progredivano e io non potevo più operare, lei c'era. Questa è la mia passione per la mia vita. perché gli anni progredivano e io non potevo più operare, lei c'era. Questa è la mia passione per la mia vita. perché gli anni progredivano e io non potevo più operare, lei c'era. Questa è la mia passione per la mia vita. Tutto è meglio anno dopo anno, e quando tornai a Seattle definitivamente, perché gli anni progredivano e io non potevo più operare, lei c'era. Questa è la mia passione per la mia vita. perché gli anni progredivano e io non potevo più operare, lei c'era. Questa è la mia passione per la mia vita. perché gli anni progredivano e io non potevo più operare, lei c'era. Questa è la mia passione per la mia vita.

In queste giornate così tutti insieme, tutte quelle esperienze belle e buone che ci sono guidate e che ci hanno fatto diventare le persone che siamo oggi.  
Involontariamente ed inevitabilmente mi chiedo: "E se io avessi preso di mira e lottare per lui? Se avessi agito e preso una decisione diversa?" Quella di sicuro non è stata la vera Cristina Yang, lei era uno spirito libero, la specializzanda più promettente che lotta con le unghia e con i denti per avere un intervento. Lei era un cardiochirurgo che tutti gli ospedali e contestavano, quella sola era e sarebbe stata la grande Cristina Yang, ma dietro ogni grande successo, c'è sempre un grande rimpianto.

***************

Percorro nervosamente il corridoio per raggiungere il mio gruppo di specializzandi e aspettare che ci sia ai vari reparti quando all'improvviso lo vedo. Lui oggi non è nemmeno di turno che ci fa qui? Tutto intorno a me è un perdere colore, mi sento mancare l'aria, le voci diventa un flebile sussurro ed è in quel momento esatto che esistiamo solo io e lui. Inevitabilmente mi ritrovo catapultata al mio primo giorno da specializzanda e al nostro primo incontro. Ricordo bene quel giorno, come potrei dimenticarlo? Avevo fatto una causa di mio fratello Bailey, stavo facendo tutto di fretta e non appena ero infilato il camice correvo per il corridoio cercando di raggiungere il gruppo di neo-specializzandi che era appena sparito dietro l'angolo. Ricordo vagamente di aver chiesto un particolare di più vecchio colomba si sarebbe tenuto "il famoso discorso di specializzazione dell'anno" del dottor Webber e alcuni mi detto le indicazioni che seguì senza farmi troppi problemi. Io in quell'ospedale c'è cresciuta, era diventata la mia seconda casa visto che i miei genitori ei miei zii lavoravano o avevano lavorato lì, eppure come una stupida mi ero lasciata condizionare senza fare domande. Alla fine finì in uno sgabuzzino e potevo vedere di non essere la sola cosa in cui un scherzo così tanto banale. Alto in alto, magro e molto, molto bello Non appena entrano le porte si chiedono le mie spalle, è solo chiuso che è una chiusura magnetica e potrebbe essere aperta solo con una tessera idonea che ovviamente noi non abbiamo. Rimanere lì con lui mi porto ad osservare, non era niente maschio e finì ad ammirare con piacere tanta bellezza, non potevo farne a meno. Non ricordo nemmeno venire cominciò o chi, così solo che ci siamo fatti prendere dalla passione che bruciava tra noi.  
"Come ha detto che ti chiami?" Domandai io, nell'unico momento che le sue dolcissime labbra non sono sulle mie.  
"Liam e tu?"  
"Zola"  
"Piacere di conoscerti" mi disse, in realtà il piacere era tutto mio e non potevo credere a ciò che stava accadendo. Volevo fermarmi, ma questo comportava staccarmi da lui e non ero del tutto certo di volerlo davvero.  
"Solitamente non mi infilo così in sgabuzzini con degli sconosciuti e sicuramente non mi faccio prevalere da tutto tranne che dalla buona ragione" dissi io imbarazzata.  
Lui è alzò il mento e mi guardò con gli occhi azzurri da incantatore "Noi ci conosciamo ricordi? Io sono Liam e tu Zola."  
Tutto procedeva in fretta,  
"Oh Dio" a quell'esclamazione risi, stavo per parlare, ma mi ritrovai nuovamente le sue labbra sulle mie.  
"Adoro fare medicina". Questa è la prima e la seconda volta che mi dico prima che la passione divampasse e diventerà un tutt'uno.  
"Bellissimo primo giorno da specializzanda" pensai.

Mi sono documentato alla realtà voci, lamenti e schiamazzi che mi permisero di capire che ci hanno assegnato i reparti in cui lavorare. Io sono in pediatria, amo i bambini e mi piace lavorare con loro perché hanno quell'allegria, quella magia che ti travolge e ti fa credere che tutto sia possibile. Avrei ricevere tanto una condizione assegnata a traumatologia perché quella senza dubbio è l'ambito in cui mi specializzerò, quello e nessun'altro. Il solito giro in reparto come mi piace, mi tira in disparte e inizia un baciarmi, anche ad occhi chiusi sarei stato capace di riconoscere. Le sue labbra delicate mi baciano con passione e dolcezza, basta il tocco di quell'unico gesto a farmi dimenticare chi sono e dove sono, riesce a sconvolgermi completamente. I suoi baci incendiamo il mio corpo e la prima cosa di dire altro in una mano, nella mia stanza nella stanza del medico di guardia Liam è uno strutturato di chirurgia ortopedica, la nostra storia non è del tutto ben vista, ma alla fine sono mia madre e mio padre, anch'io ho ceduto al desiderio di solo sesso. L'amore non ti avvisa, ti colpisce quando meno te lo aspetti e proprio come il nostro primo incontro anche il nostro amore ci ha colti alla sprovvista facendoci fremere e gioire allo stesso tempo. Lui è sempre meglio, perché non è certo necessario perché mi basta guardarlo per perdere il respiro, per sconvolgermi e farmi andare completamente in inclinazione, e in modo molto abile è un amore che per farmi crollare e abbondarmi a quell'onda di passione che ci travolge. Il desiderio divampa in modo irrefrenabile, ma prima di spogliarci e buttarci sul letto sono dovuto pazzi, lui rallenta fino a fermarsi, si distacca leggermente da me facendomi allarmare e andare in paranoia come succedeva spesso. Liam è un uomo sempre allegro e carismatico, ma oggi il suo visto è teso, questo significa solo che c'è qualcosa che non va. La situazione stava procedendo davvero molto bene, era tutto perfetto perfetto ... si distacca leggermente da me facendomi allarmare e andare in paranoia come succedeva spesso. Liam è un uomo sempre allegro e carismatico, ma oggi il suo visto è teso, questo significa solo che c'è qualcosa che non va. La situazione stava procedendo davvero molto bene, era tutto perfetto perfetto ... si distacca leggermente da me facendomi allarmare e andare in paranoia come succedeva spesso. Liam è un uomo sempre allegro e carismatico, ma oggi il suo visto è teso, questo significa solo che c'è qualcosa che non va. La situazione stava procedendo davvero molto bene, era tutto perfetto perfetto ...  
"Zola dobbiamo parlare" ed ecco le parole parole prima del grande disastro.  
"Dimmi cos'è successo? "  
" Che stai dicendo? "  
" Nulla, lascia stare Liam. "  
" Ed ecco qui, inizi subito ad arrabbiarti, ma posso sostenere una conversazione senza litigare quando è primo mattino? "  
" Non sono io che ha iniziato mi sembra! Cos'è successo stavolta? Sei per caso andato a letto con qualcuno o vuoi lasciarmi di nuovo? Perché ho imparato che le cose sono più brutte, più tu diventi cupo e teso. "  
"Oh mamma mia, ma davvero cupo e teso? Sei davvero impossibile, tu e le tue fisse, ricordi che sono proprio le cose che ci hanno fatto allontanare la prima volta e tu immancabilmente ci ritorni sempre. Perchè hai così poca stima in me, in noi e del nostro rapporto? "  
" No, non è assolutamente così. Erano solo delle domande, ma perché ti scaldi tanto se non c'è nulla di vero? Perché sei così agitato? "  
Lui sta bene sta per le sue, la sua espressione non cambia di un millesimo, ora oltre ad essere preoccupata sono anche infuriata. Tra di noi sembra che tutto sta andando bene e allora perché non appena tu sei felice tutto va a rotoli?  
"Vuoi venire a vivere con me?" E ... è sì, ora capisco perché tanta agitazione e preoccupazione. Sul mio viso si accentua un sorriso, mentre lui guarda l'ebete io non posso non scoppiare a ridere.  
"Cosa c'è di così tanto divertente? Sapevo bene Che era stupido chiedertelo, Perché conosco sin dall'inizio venire la Pensi, solista Ho Pensato Che era arrivato il Momento per FARLO, ma vista la Tua Reazione, Non C'è Nemmeno il bisogno di Aspettare Una Tua Risposta.”  
In un breve istante che a me sembra infinito, le parole escono dalla mia bocca più veloce del tempo che il mio cervello ci impiega per metabolizzare la domanda.  
"Si."  
"Hai detto di sì?"  
"Perché sei così sorpreso? Adesso però sta zitto e baciami. "

A volte può non apparire, a volte si può osare per scontato, o semplicemente non ci si rende conto che può bastare anche meno di un'ora per salvare la vita di qualcuno. In pediatria vieni in altri reparti il tempo è tutto, in realtà lo è, perché purché noi ci riposiamo la nostra mente continua a lavorare. È strano, ma in ogni istante della nostra esistenza noi apprendiamo qualcosa di nuovo che può tante volte salvare le vite o può sconvolgerci per non averlo fatto, lasciandoci inermi ad imparare una nuova lezione della quale faremo tesoro.  
"Salvare una vita" sono parole cariche di attesa, speranza, responsabilità e gioia, anche dolore e sofferenza, ma l'aspetto più bello quando accade è la gioia che si presenta sul volto dei familiari e degli amici. Nonostante la fatiche e il sacrificio spesse volte non si riesce a portare sempre le buone notizie, e in quel momento più che negli altri la vicinanza diventa quasi naturale come se nascesse una linea invisibile tra il profondo e l'intimo. Ovviamente sono perle di saggezza, di primo mattino sono fuori da solo quando sono di turno in pediatria, i bambini mi stregano e mi fanno diventare un'altra persona. La mia speranza è la mia passione per la magia, dalla loro speranza che tutto possa essere meglio, purché ci siano le prove che la vita fa schifo. La mia migliore amica La mia migliore amica Libbre mi strattona riportandomi alla realtà e mi dice che il capo, il dottor Hunt vuole vedermi nel suo ufficio e subito. Una giornata iniziata nel modo più dolce, romantico e con un pizzico di magia forse sta per essere cambiata; questo non mi preoccupa perché io sono ottimista, niente e nessuno potrà rovinarmi questo giorno, non oggi almeno.

"Zio Hunt?" Dico allegra non appena nel suo ufficio, ma subito mi riprendo dopo aver visto la sua espressione.  
"Dottor Hunt voleva vedermi?" Io sono mortificata per essermi lasciata prendere dall'affetto che provo, ma lui mi sorprende e scoppia a ridere facendo alla fine ridere anche io.  
"Tesoro dovresti vedere la tua espressione in questo momento."  
"Ti piace farmi questi scherzi, eh? Ti diverti così tanto? "  
" Sì, che vuoi farci? Ormai il tuo caro e vecchio zio ha poche cose per cui gioire, e beh, tu sei una di queste. "  
"Tu e zia Cristina sono gli unici a cui permetto di prendermi in giro e farmi questi stupidi scherzi." Non appena faccio accenno a zia Cristina il suo viso si incupisce, diventa affranto, ma allo stesso tempo quel nome a lui tanto familiare lo fa sorridere cercando di celare la sua tristezza.  
"A proposito, hai sentito ultimamente la zia?"  
"No, ehm ... noi ci sentiamo raramente ormai"  
"Sai zio, lei non ti ha mai dimenticato e allora perché adesso che ..."  
"Ti prego Zola, lascia stare. Per quanto riguarda la mia vita sentimentale, ma perché ho una notizia per te o almeno spero che sia così. "  
Mi metto subito sull'attenti perchè ci sono molte cose che mi piacerebbero e mi sono fatto felice, ma in questo momento non riesco a leggere la sua espressione, cosa che mi incuriosisce dapprima e mi fa preoccupare subito dopo.  
"Oggi mi ha chiamato un mio vecchio fratello in Iraq e mi ha accennato solo che ci sono due posti liberi per un periodo di circa sei mesi. Di solito non si tratta di un particolare in ambito di guerra, anche se l'ospedale in cui si trova un lavoro è più sicuro, è comunque rischioso. Quando ho detto al dottor Wood la notizia come ho fatto subito il tuo nome, cosa di cui io stesso ho appoggiato. Tutti sappiamo Che ti piace this specializzazione, Oltre Che un spiccare in Tutte le altre, tu in traumatologia e chirurgia d'emergenza sei la Migliore.”  
‘Io ... Ehm ... Io ...’  
"Ti ho parlato solo per avvisarti, ma ti lascio tutto il tempo che serve per scegliere non c'è fretta. L'ospedale vorrà sapere i nomi di chi partirà da fra settimana, e così tu pensaci e riflettici con calma. "  
La vita è una serie di frasi che non è mai stata presa in considerazione ogni giorno, cosciamente o inconsciamente. Le parole che prendiamo sono quelle che determinano il corso della nostra vita, il fallimento o il successo, la tristezza o la gioia. Ogni scelta che facciamo, giusta o sbagliata, è il risultato di una lunga riflessione. Esse devono essere con coraggio, distacco e tempo con un pizzico di follia. Io stavolta però mi ritrovo tra due fuochi: Amore o Carriera? Questa è una scelta importante per la mia vita, perché è un uomo che ama, con cui voglio condividere la mia vita, dall'altra parte che come persona. Ma prendere questa decisione perché non è solo scegliere una delle due, ma è molto di più, potrebbe cambiarmi in entrambi i casi. In questo caso non posso semplicemente scegliere perché non sono più da sola, io adesso ho Liam. Non ci si può separare ragione, ed è così che entrano in gioco nel momento in cui si deve eseguire delle scelte. Ci vuole lucidità per intravedere i pericoli, ci vuole sentirsi perché non è facile capire il futuro della vita è regolato dalla razionalità. Così mi ritrovo al punto di partenza, cosa devo fare? Io sono sempre stato una persona dalle idee chiare sul proprio futuro, su ciò che voleva essere, diventare e venire voluto farlo, ma in questo momento mi sento priva di energie. Questo è uno dei rari momenti in cui non sono più me stesso, in cui non mi sento in grado di prendere decisioni come questa un giorno avere dei rimpianti. La mia storia con Liam tra le mani per cui prendere questa dannata decisione non risulta affatto facile o semplice. Sono davanti a un bivio, un momento cruciale e decisivo, in cui non si può fare a mio agio, senza considerare le varie possibilità, con i rispettivi pro e contro che troviamo ad ognuno di essi. Molti per prendere scelte di questo calibro, così importanti si rivolgono ai genitori, altri agli amici, ma nel mio caso mi affiderò ai consiglio e all'esperienza di mia zia Cristina. Lei può non sembrare un buon esempio per seguire una donna sola che ha dedicato tutta la sua vita alla carriera, alla chirurgia cosa può essere dell'amore o di questo tipo di scelte? Io, invece posso assicurarvi che è bene di cosa sto parlando, sa cosa sto provando perchè un giorno ormai lontano anche lei è trovata nella mia stessa situazione. Io e zia Cristina abbiamo sempre avuto un rapporto amichevole e confidenziale, nonostante la mamma sia stata sempre presente nella mia vita, mi ha sempre capito anche quando non è riuscito a farlo, mia zia ha un temperamento diverso. Lei non ha mai problemi a dirmi le cose, è senza parole sulla lingua, non si preoccupa di potermi ferire e non cercare di indolcirmi la pillola, e poi ... la mamma è sempre la mamma. Ci sono molti momenti che ho condiviso con la madre, e precisa la specializzazione in chirurgia. Ricordo quel giorno non è mai stato così, non è mai stato così, non è mai stato così. Lei mi spiegò molte cose su mamma, mi aiutò a capire le sue ragioni, e Dio se gliene ero grata, ma questo non mi ha di certo fatto cambiare idea. Alla fine lei parla con mia madre, è da lui che interpreta tra noi, ci aiuta a capire i nostri punti di vista ed è allora che il nostro legame tra zia e nipote si rafforzò, crescendo anno dopo anno. Mi affiderò ai suoi consigli proprio come ho fatto in passato, pensando anche a un mio "di" un mio "no", una parola di due lettere che senza dubbio potrebbe cambiarmi la vita. Ricordo quel giorno non è mai stato così, non è mai stato così, non è mai stato così. Lei mi spiegò molte cose su mamma, mi aiutò a capire le sue ragioni, e Dio se gliene ero grata, ma questo non mi ha di certo fatto cambiare idea. Alla fine lei parla con mia madre, è da lui che interpreta tra noi, ci aiuta a capire i nostri punti di vista ed è allora che il nostro legame tra zia e nipote si rafforzò, crescendo anno dopo anno. Mi affiderò ai suoi consigli proprio come ho fatto in passato, pensando anche a un mio "di" un mio "no", una parola di due lettere che senza dubbio potrebbe cambiarmi la vita. Ricordo quel giorno non è mai stato così, non è mai stato così, non è mai stato così. Lei mi spiegò molte cose su mamma, mi aiutò a capire le sue ragioni, e Dio se gliene ero grata, ma questo non mi ha di certo fatto cambiare idea. Alla fine lei parla con mia madre, è da lui che interpreta tra noi, ci aiuta a capire i nostri punti di vista ed è allora che il nostro legame tra zia e nipote si rafforzò, crescendo anno dopo anno. Mi affiderò ai suoi consigli proprio come ho fatto in passato, pensando anche a un mio "di" un mio "no", una parola di due lettere che senza dubbio potrebbe cambiarmi la vita. fino a quando non mi rivolsi a zia perché non sapevo più cosa fare. Lei mi spiegò molte cose su mamma, mi aiutò a capire le sue ragioni, e Dio se gliene ero grata, ma questo non mi ha di certo fatto cambiare idea. Alla fine lei parla con mia madre, è da lui che interpreta tra noi, ci aiuta a capire i nostri punti di vista ed è allora che il nostro legame tra zia e nipote si rafforzò, crescendo anno dopo anno. Mi affiderò ai suoi consigli proprio come ho fatto in passato, pensando anche a un mio "di" un mio "no", una parola di due lettere che senza dubbio potrebbe cambiarmi la vita. fino a quando non mi rivolsi a zia perché non sapevo più cosa fare. Lei mi spiegò molte cose su mamma, mi aiutò a capire le sue ragioni, e Dio se gliene ero grata, ma questo non mi ha di certo fatto cambiare idea. Alla fine lei parla con mia madre, è da lui che interpreta tra noi, ci aiuta a capire i nostri punti di vista ed è allora che il nostro legame tra zia e nipote si rafforzò, crescendo anno dopo anno. Mi affiderò ai suoi consigli proprio come ho fatto in passato, pensando anche a un mio "di" un mio "no", una parola di due lettere che senza dubbio potrebbe cambiarmi la vita. Grazie per interpretare i tuoi pensieri, i miei punti di vista sono passati e il nostro legame tra zia e nipote si rafforzò, crescendo anno dopo anno. Mi affiderò ai suoi consigli proprio come ho fatto in passato, pensando anche a un mio "di" un mio "no", una parola di due lettere che senza dubbio potrebbe cambiarmi la vita. Grazie per interpretare i tuoi pensieri, i miei punti di vista sono passati e il nostro legame tra zia e nipote si rafforzò, crescendo anno dopo anno. Mi affiderò ai suoi consigli proprio come ho fatto in passato, pensando anche a un mio "di" un mio "no", una parola di due lettere che senza dubbio potrebbe cambiarmi la vita.

**************

Vivere non è semplice e lo è ancora meno per una donna vecchia, sola e smaniosa di un bisturi, di amore, vieni. Lo stile di vita è scandito in una serie di eventi, è per quanto riguarda gli insuccessi con spontaneità restano ancorati ad una serie di scelte, il più delle volte. La maggior parte delle azioni che compongono sono il frutto di decisioni consapevoli, ma non significano che esse sono giuste o meno che sono scelte che non avremmo mai rimpianto. Il rimpianto è un ricordo nostalgico e dolente che ci portiamo dietro, al che corrisponde il successo e il raggiungimento di un obiettivo che ci eravamo prefissati. Quando noi ci troviamo in una situazione di scelta spesse volte prendiamo in considerazione ciò che è giusto per noi e per il nostro futuro, ma volte quelle stesse decisioni ci allontanano da ciò che realmente vogliamo. Sono le scelte che ci fanno perdere le cose, le occasioni sono il successo di aver raggiunto i nostri traguardi e il successo che tanto bramavamo. Il rimpianto è la sofferenza che ci porti sempre con noi, anche dopo anni e anni, quando ti ritrovi vecchio, stanco e solo un ripensare a quanto avresti potuto avere solo se avessi avuto il coraggio di osare di più. Tante volte è meglio un rimorso di un rimpianto perché equivale a non vivere e al momento io cerco solo di sopravvivere perché ho ben poco per cui sentirmi viva. E 'proprio vero che rimpianti sono venuti gli ingranaggi di un vecchio orologio, scandiscono l'inesorabile passa del tempo. Questo ci ricorda quello che avrei dovuto avere o essere al contempo stesso, ma che non abbiamo avuto il coraggio di fare. Dobbiamo imparare una risposta importante e per farlo avere una consapevolezza di ciò che rimpiangeremo tra 20-30 anni. E 'buffo, perché avrei voluto avere questa consapevolezza tanti anni fa, la quale mi ha portato a pensare a qualcosa. Ma forse nulla di tutto ciò è cambiato perché è una cosa sola e ambiziosa, ma le mie azioni sono condizionate da seguire la mia vecchiaia. Nonostante io abbia raggiunto grandi successi, la mia vita è stata la mia prima impressione, ma non mi è mancato perché i segni dell'età iniziano a progredire, non mi è rimasto niente un cui aggrapparmi. Nessun uomo è stato fatto di tenermi testa, nessuno ha saputo amarmi e fare sentire speciale se non lui, era l'uomo della mia vita, così è stato per 30 anni e così sarà sempre. Prima che possa rattristarmi presto sento il campanello suonare in modo al tutto insistente, ma la sorpresa arriva non appena apro la porta.  
"Ciao zia, posso entrare?"  
"Sì, certo, ma cosa ci fai qui? "Non è che dovrei essere di turno in ospedale?"  
"Lo so, lo so"  
"E quindi perché non ci sei e cerchi di salvare la vita di qualcuno piuttosto che fissare qui un fissare me venire un ebete?"  
"Ehm ... io ..."  
" Ora iniziamo a parlare un monosillabi? "  
" Zia, ti prego non è il momento per sgridarmi. Dovevo essere qui! "  
Il suo viso sconvolto attira subito la mia attenzione e quindi  
"Ho capito. Vai a sederti in salotto che io sto preparando una tazza di te caldo, quello che piace tanto a te, così dopo potrai raccontarmi tutto. "  
" Grazie "riuscì appena ad udire prima di entrare in cucina.  
Molte cose sono meravigliarmi, ma questa non è tra quelle perché una sua visita è diventata ormai un'abitudine che continua da tempo immemorabile. Una volta che avevo bisogno di parlare o quando avevo solo voglia di chiacchierare un po 'è stato un trovarmi e parlavamo davanti ad una bella tazza di te al gusto di cannella e menta, la sua preferita, assaporando anche io i pasticcini preferiti che io preparavo saltuariamente. E beh, quando questo non accadeva perché era un separarci esisteva sempre Skype. Organizzarci con nostri orari folli non era facile, ma in qualche modo noi riuscivamo a venirne a capo. Ci collegavamo e stavamo a volte anche a parlare, mentre non potrebbe mai mancare.  
"Ecco un tesoro. Il tuo tè ei pasticcini che ti piacciono, ora calmati e raccontami tutto. "  
" Ehm .... Oggi lo zio Owen mi ha parlato nel suo ufficio e mi ha detto che ho l'occasione, se lo voglio, di continuare la specializzazione in traumatologia e chirurgia d'emergenza in Iraq, in un ospedale lontano dalla zona di guerra. Lui ha anche ammesso che non mandano mai gli specialismi in paesi come l'Iraq, ma io sono un'eccezione perché sono un giovane prodigio, ho quella prontezza e la velocità giusta che servono in determinati situazioni, detto anche dal dottor Wood, che raramente si lascia andare a dei complimenti. Mi è stata data quest'opportunità e fin qui nulla da ridire, ne sarei orgogliosa, se non fosse che poco prima di sapere tutto ciò che ho accettato la proposta di Liam di andare a vivere insieme. "  
Sono una novità, ma che allo stesso tempo è essere una fiera e prosperosa di lei perché è sempre un conciliare le cose: amore e lavoro proprio come sua madre.  
"E tu cosa vorresti sentirti dire da me? Vorresti che ti dicessi di accettare quest'opportunità? "  
" Voglio solo sapere cosa devo fare. "  
" Tesoro, non posso di certo essere un prendere questa decisione per te. "  
" No, è vero, ma puoi aiutarmi a capire cosa devo scegliere. "  
" Stavolta penso proprio che sono la persona meno adatta a cui dovevi rivolgerti, non posso aiutarti a capire che fare. "  
" Ti sbagli, tu sai perché sono venuta da te! "  
Sì, certo. Quindi, ho già pensato, la prima cosa che ho deciso di rivolgersi, ma è un impegno che è troppo strano per me.  
"No. Ti prego Zola, non farlo, non mettermi in questa situazione. "  
" Zia, sei l'unica persona che ha rinunciato all'uomo che amava per la carriera, tu più di tutti dovresti capirmi, e solo tu puoi aiutarmi a prendere questa difficile decisione. Sei non ti mai tirata indietro, ti prego non iniziare una FARLO adesso, proprio when ho Più bisogno di te.”  
‘Oh, piccola mia!’E Così, nonostante io cercavo, e invano, di rimandare indietro Quelle lacrime Che premevano tanto per Uscire, alla fine non sono stata più in grado di trattenerle e sono scivolata giù, bagnando il mio povero viso.  
"Chiedimi tutto quello che vuoi sapere."  
"Quindi che non è facile e non voglio ferirti rivangando il passato, ma io ..."  
"Ho la corazza dura, anche se sono vecchia e non sembra, quindi non preoccuparti per me e chiedi pure. "  
" Ti sei mai pentita della scelta che hai fatto? "  
" No, certo che no, almeno fin tanto che sono nuovo e ho fatto la carriera su cui dedicare tutte le mie energie. Solo dopo, con il passare degli anni ho iniziato ad avere la consapevolezza che forse avrei fatto lottare per avere entrambe le cose: l'uomo che ama e il successo. E quando ho provato un lottare per lui, sai bene me che lui era era già risposato, era finita, non potevo più fare nulla, non potevo più provare un riaverlo. "  
"Mi stai forse dicendo di scegliere l'amore piuttosto che la mia carriera?"  
"No, sto sto dicendo di essere sicura di non poter avere entrambe le cose. Ne hai parlato con Liam? "  
" No, non potevo farlo perché devo prima capire cosa voglio senza lasciare che qualcuno influenzi la mia decisione. "  
" Io quel giorno ho scelto me stessa, nonostante lui sia più volte quella decisione da sola, senza chiedermi mai se lui ha voluto seguire seguirmi. Sono stato certo che è stato meglio per me, per quanto riguarda la possibilità di scegliere la sua e scegliere insieme, beh, forse non mi sarei ritrovata qui e sola.  
"Ma con il tempo è mai passato quel senso di vuoto che hai provato una volta che hai capito di averlo perso per sempre?"  
"No. Bambina mia. Non posso dire che il tempo passa, perché non è vero, non passa mai. E 'solo che ci si abitua un convivere con quel dolore, con l'idea della sua assenza. Arriva un momento, una mattina, che ti alzi, ti vesti ed esci ... e allora che senti che la vita continua, che è più forte e che, bene o male, tu ci sei dentro. Solo allora riprendi il respiro e ricominci a camminare con la tua ferita appena chiusa. "  
" E perchè hai provato e provi ancora tutt'ora questo dolore pur amandolo non hai cercato zio Owen quando sua moglie è morta? "  
"E 'molto più complicato di così, non potevo rientrare nella vita come se niente fosse successo, perché qualcosa era successo. Io me ne sono andata dalla sua vita e ho perso ogni diritto su di lui il momento stesso che ho varcato le porte di quell'ospedale. "Non mi piace  
ancora, nonostante abbia amato anche le, tu e la sua persona sono venuti tu sei la persona di mamma e questo è un legame che tempo il tempo potrai mai scalfire. Zia tu credi nel destino? "  
" Forse, a volte, sì. Perché mai questa domanda? "  
"Sai il destino è una cosa strana, ma una cosa è certa; niente si finisce davvero per sempre. Tu hai ancora una possibilità con lui, non sprecala, perché non è detto che questo ti ricapiti ancora una seconda volta. "  
" Penso che ormai il mio destino abbia fatto il suo decorso, ma ... "  
" No, zia .. una volta qualcuno mi ha detto << L'esperienza non è ciò che accade, ma ciò che noi faccio di quello che accade >> "  
" Chi te l'ha detto? "  
" Sei stata tu! "mielella lei orgogliosa e fiera.  
"Tante volte ci aspettiamo troppo dal destino, ma il suo compito è solo quello di fornirci delle occasioni, poi toccherà a noi, e soltanto a noi, prenderele o lasciarle. Rifletti bene sulla scelta che farai e non appena l'hai preso poniti la domanda se quella stessa scelta tra 20-30 anni la rimpiangerai, se così non sarà allora saprai di aver preso la decisione giusta. E 'importante però che siano in qualche modo sapresti cosa vuoi diventare e avere. "  
" Ora voglio essere un darti un consiglio. Non lasciare che la paura di tornare a vivere, nonostante la tua età ti impedisca di essere nuovamente felice. Non è mai troppo tardi per avere quello che avresti sempre voluto perché ... perché l'amore è senza tempo. "  
Quand'è che la piccola Zola è cresciuta ed è diventata una donna così saggia? Questi discorsi hanno visto il potere di sorprendermi ogni volta. Rivivere la mia storia, il mio grande amore con Owen è stato duro e difficile, quindi Zola prima di andare via mi ha strapazzato un po 'di coccole ricordandomi che tutto è possibile se solo lo vogliamo. Molte volte si agisce in un certo modo perché è una cosa sola che si comporta, ma altre volte bisognerebbe mettere da parte quella maturità acquisita e provare un "rinascere". Il tempo passa, su questo non c'è dubbio, e con esso lo svanisce anche l'opportunità di fare diverse esperienze e prendere altre decisioni che crescendo non si sono più il coraggio di fare. "Mi sento come mai prima d'ora" Carpe diem "a persone più giovani di noi così come io ho appena fatto, e così come io ho visto fare a persone più grandi di me. Credo che in fondo a questa espressione ci sia un senso di rammarico per qualcosa che si è persa del tutto, ma ... io l'ho davvero perso, ho davvero perso per sempre la mia occasione con Owen?

 

 

 

Spazio d'autrice:  
Beh, intanto prima di iniziare a dire un altro per questa storia, perché non mi convince molto meglio di me e di altro in testa XD.  
Ora passiamo un chiarire alcuni dettagli della storia che non sono sufficienti per la serie tv, perché ho cercato di fare una storia per tutti.  
Ho pensato di provare, ovvero una Zola l'età di circa 25 - 26 anni, e come si usa fare in America sta facendo il suo praticando in chirurgia come una volta avuto fatto sua madre; la seconda protagonista, ovvero Cristina, ha invece circa 60 anni. Quindi che dovevo scrivere la storia di un'anziana / o è così ho fatto; ho deciso di avere due co-protagonisti per la mia storia, in questo caso  
Non così che altro dire perché davvero spero che sia tutto chiaro, mi spiace solo di aver dovuto dividere la storia in due capitoli, anche se questo non era la mia intenzione. Ero con un sistema operativo, ma l'uomo ha detto che è stato dividerla e mi scuso per questo, con la speranza di non pensare noiosa o ripetitiva.  
Buona lettura a tutti, spero che vi piaccia * _ *

PS Per questa storia sono davvero tante le parole da ripetere, perché sono una storia concreta. Per quanto riguarda Alice, Marianna, Viviana, la mia storia è stata migliorata e migliorata. Grazie ragazze, se la storia è andata in porta è grazie a voi.


	2. Capitolo 2

CAPITOLO 2  
 

 

La strada di ritorno a casa è più lunga del solito, focalizzo la mia attenzione su ogni piccolo particolare, ma nella mia mente riecheggia solamente la conversazione appena conclusa con zia Cristina. Molte cose ammetto che mi sono più chiare, ho capito che se dapprima la scelta della chirurgia sia stata quella giusta non lo è stata dopo, passati anni, quindi non posso non chiedermi se sarà così anche per me o se questo non dipenda da persona a persona. Nonostante abbia avuto chiarimenti su molti punti, non tutti i miei interrogativi sono stati soddisfatti.  Devo fermarmi a riflettere.   
   
“Ciao tesoro” dicono all’unisono mamma e papà, subito dopo si guardano negli occhi e ridono. Ho sempre amato la loro complicità, il loro capirsi senza bisogno di parole, ho sempre voluto quel tipo di amore, tutti vorrebbero averlo. E poi quando penso di essere così vicina ad averlo ecco che la vita mi gioca una palla curva.  
“Mamma, papà devo dirvi una cosa” inizio, anche se non so bene come dirlo.  
“Zo-zo, ma se inizi un discorso con quell’espressione noi non possiamo che essere preoccupati.”  
“No, è una bella notizia, lo spero almeno.”  
“Su dicci, non vorrai farci aspettare allora” dice mia madre.  
“Quante impazienza tesoro, dalle il tempo che le serve” la ribecca mio padre.  
“L’ospedale con l’autorizzazione e il permesso di zio Owen e dal dottore Wood mi hanno dato l’opportunità di lavorare per sei mesi come specializzando in chirurgia d’emergenza in Iraq” dico tutto d’un fiato.  
Nessuno parla, così alzo gli occhi per guardare i loro e vedo che sono leggermente smarriti, ma sono quelli di mia madre che mi fanno paura. Il suo sguardo è vuoto, spento e impaurito, so bene cosa lei pensa, lo sapevo ancor prima di dirglielo, ma di certo la sua espressione è stata uno shock per me, lo ammetto. Invece, è proprio mia madre a parlare per prima.  
“E andresti tu da sola? Liam lo sa?”  
“No mamma, andrei con il dottor Wood perché benché io sia brava non sono ancora uno strutturato; inoltre ci sono due posti liberi, uno per un chirurgo e l’altro per me, sempre se io decidessi di accettare. Zio Owen ha detto che è un posto sicuro, ma c’è sempre un rischio. E no, non ho ancor parlato con Liam, ma …”  
“Cosa è saltato in mente a Owen? Perché offrirti questa opportunità sapendo che potresti rischiare la tua vita?” annuncia mia madre interrompendomi, inveendo contro lo zio.   
“ E’ solo un’occasione ed io non ho ancora deciso. Sapevo che avresti reagito così, che ti saresti fatta prendere dal panico e dalla paura, ma questa è una MIA decisione”  
“Sì, è vero, lo è. Tesoro forse tua madre stavolta non sta sbagliando del tutto ad essere così preoccupata, è sempre un paese di guerra.”  
“Pensi che non lo sappia? Ma io lì potrei imparare davvero molto e nel frattempo potrei essere loro anche d’aiuto.”  
“Tu cosa vorresti fare?” mi chiede mia madre sorprendendo dapprima me e successivamente anche mio padre, facendo spalancare le nostre bocce per la sorpresa.   
“Non lo so, perché prima di avere quest’opportunità ho accettato di andare a vivere con Liam e adesso … non so cosa voglio veramente” ammetto per la prima volta ad alta voce sconfitta.   
“Non è solo una decisine di ciò che vuoi fare, ma anche di chi vuoi essere. Tesoro, ovviamente noi come te siamo combattuti perché siamo i tuoi genitori e non vorremmo mai che andassi in paesi così pericolosi come l’Iraq, ma allo stesso tempo sappiamo che queste occasioni sono rare e che talvolta vanno accettate.”  
“E a complicare tutto questo c’è la promessa che in qualche modo hai fatto a Liam” continua mia madre.  
“Io, insieme a tuo padre non possiamo decidere per te, perché non sarebbe corretto nei tuoi confronti, perché tu devi fare le tue esperienze così come noi abbiamo fatto le nostre, ma una cosa voglio dirtela. La vita si può rischiare anche uscendo di casa o andando a lavorare proprio come è accaduto a noi, ma tutte queste cose ci hanno portato ad essere più forti e uniti, solo così si possono superare gli ostacoli che la vita ci presenta.”  
“Ed io infine voglio aggiungere che noi siamo orgogliosi di te e lo saremo sempre qualsiasi sia la decisione che prenderai, ma voglio che tu decida con il cuore, lasciando che non sia nessun altro a influenzare la tua scelta. Io e tua madre ti vogliamo bene e quando vuoi bene ad una persona sei felice solo se anche lei lo è. Spesse volte capita che devi lasciarla libera di prendere le sue decisioni, anche se fanno paura."  
“Vi voglio bene” correndo loro incontro e abbracciandoli dico, lasciando che le lacrime bagnano le mie guance lievemente arrossate. I miei genitori stasera non mi hanno solo lasciata libera di decidere, ma hanno fatto in modo di darmi di più perché hanno nascosto i loro consigli celandoli dietro il loro affetto.   
   
   
Alcuni giorno dopo….  
   
   
Ho la fortuna di avere un padre dai profondi principi che mi ha fatto apprezzare il piacere della riflessione. Ho la fortuna di avere una madre sempre presente e affettuosa che mi ha fatto capire quanto sia importante e quanto si possa resistere alle avversità. Ed infine ho anche la fortuna di avere un fratello che, benché più piccolo di me, possiede già la forza e l'irruenza che mi ha fatto capire quanto sia indispensabile agire. Prendere la decisione giusta è fondamentale per dare una direzione e un senso alla propria vita. A volte può essere molto difficile  fare tale scelta e ci si lascia facilmente assalire da mille dubbi che ostacolano il processo di decisione, ma sono quegli stessi conflitti che ci impediscono di vedere chiaramente la strada da perseguire.  Sono arrivata ad un punto della mia vita in cui scegliere è non solo a capire, ma sapere che tipo di persona voglio essere e diventare. E così ho deciso di essere felice! Detto così può sembrare un po’ una banalità, ma è stata in assoluto la scelta più importante della mia vita. Ho scelto di essere felice a priori, andando alla ricerca di quelle cose che mi facessero realmente felice. E per esserlo bisogna essere liberi e per essere liberi bisogna amare, avere rispetto di sé e darsi l’opportunità di vivere con il cuore mettendolo talvolta a rischio. Ho scelto l’amore. Ho scelto di fare questo viaggio e di affrontare ciò che la vita ha in serbo per me senza dimenticare ciò che sono stata, ma guardando sempre e sinceramente chi voglio essere e come voglio vivere. Quel lavoro era l’opportunità della mia vita, della mia carriera e forse non c’è ne saranno altre, ma so bene che di Liam né esiste solo uno e Dio sa che non voglio assolutamente rinunciarci, perché non voglio vivere una vita senza viverla con lui.   
   
Nel momento stesso che cammino nel corridoio delle mani forti e possenti mi fermano e trascinano dentro uno sgabuzzino, inutile il mio divincolare, ma solo dopo aver sentito quell’odore di dopobarba a me tanto familiare smetto di dimenarmi.   
“Ora mi attacchi anche alle spalle e mi fai queste imboscate?” dico alzando la voce non riuscendo a mantenere la calma.  
“Mia cara, quello infuriato fino a prova contraria dovrei essere io.”  
“E perché mai Liam?”  
“Hai anche il coraggio di chiedermelo?” Ma lui vedendo che la mia espressione è al quanto stranita indietreggia e inizia a parlarmi con più calma.  
“Perché non mi hai detto che hai la possibilità di continuare la specializzazione in chirurgia d’emergenza in Iraq per sei mesi?” Non mi lascia neanche aprire la bocca e continua imperterrito.  
“Io sono dovuto venirlo a sapere da un gruppo di specializzandi che stavano parlando di te, perché tu, non hai nemmeno avuto la buona decenza di venire a parlarne con me. Con me? Il tuo ragazzo, lo stesso che qualche giorno fa ti ha proposto di andare a vivere insieme.”  
“Hai finito adesso?” dico io con un ghigno divertita.  
“Sì, adesso ho finito.”  
“Ti chiedo scusa se non ti ho fatto partecipe di questa mia scelta, ma era una decisione che dovevo prendere da sola” vedendo la sua espressione cambiare mi correggo subito.  
“Era una scelta che dovevo prendere da sola perché essa riguarda me, dovevo capire che tipo di persona voglio essere. E bene perché tu lo sappia io ho scelto te.” Vedendolo ancora fermo nella sua posizione da impiastro marco leggermente le ultime parole.   
“Liam, mi hai sentito? Io ho scelto te!”  
“Avresti dovuto dirmelo prima, questo non cambia le cose. Mi hai escluso volontariamente da questa decisione importante che avremmo dovuto prendere insieme. Cosa credi che ti avrei fermata o ti avrei detto di non partire?”  
“Non volevo che mi influenzassi perché sai bene che effetto hai su di me, sai che perdo completamente la ragione quanto ti ho intorno. Perché sei così arrabbiato con me? Perché non ti ho consultato per prendere questa decisione o perché io abbia scelto te? La tua reazione mi dice tutto e, non mi piace affatto perchè…. perchè è come se tu non mi volessi qui!” ammetto alla fine leggermente esasperata.  
“Sì, perché è assolutamente così” ribatte lui ferendomi e lasciandomi di stucco, ma riprende subito il discorso senza darmi la possibilità di difendermi.   
“Non fraintendermi Zola, io ti amo, ma quest’opportunità è davvero unica per te, sarei un’egoista a vietarti quest’occasione.”  
“Cosa sarebbe cambiato se lo avessi saputo prima?”  
“Molto, credimi.”  
Io rimango a dir poco sorpresa, mi sarei aspettata tante reazioni da parte sua, ma di certo non questa. E adesso, in questo momento ho avuto ancora una volta la conferma di aver preso la decisione giusta.   
“Io scelgo te, il nostro amore e scelgo di vivere insieme, qualsiasi posto esso sia. E se non hai ancora capito…. Ho scelto te e l’Iraq.”  
Lo stupore si fa ancora più evidente nel sentire quelle parole, ma c’è una linea sottile tra il romanticismo e lo sdolcinato morboso, e penso che il mio caso si tratti più del primo.   
“Co-co-me?” riesco appena a farfugliare perché la sorpresa è ancora tanta.  
“E’ molto semplice. Tu partirai ed io verrò con te” afferma lui tutto sorridendo  
“Ma come fai? Non puoi lasciare tutto è partire.”  
“Sì, che posso perché il mio tutto sei tu. Avresti dovuto dirmi tutto questo sin dall’inizio, ti avrei semplificato le cose e così tu non avresti dovuto passare giornate intere a rimuginare su cosa fare. Tempo fa mi era stata data una possibilità come la tua, ma per vari motivi personali tra cui la malattia di mia madre che si stava aggravando di più non ho potuto accettare, eppure loro mi hanno fatto ben capire che…. io avrei avuto sempre un posto di riguardo. Ho fatto qualche telefonata dopo che ho saputo della tua offerta e così effettivamente era, perché subito mi hanno detto che c’era un posto disponibile per me, in un ospedale non molto lontano da te. E se vogliamo essere corretti si trova esattamente a 3 chilometri dal tuo, un piccolo ospedale di base per me perfetto.”  
“Perché faresti tutto questo per me?”  
“Non è ovvio? Perché ti amo! E così difficile lasciare che qualcuno si prenda cura di te?” Io non parlo, faccio solo un segno con il capo e lui mi capisce. Non è difficile e solo che ho imparato a non contare su nessuno, ho imparato a cavarmela da sola e adesso… non è facile lasciare che sia qualcun altro a prendersi cura di te.   
“Tu mi hai fatto innamorare perché prima di ogni cosa metti al primo posto il benessere dei tuoi pazienti, perché sei una persona dai sani principi che per qualche motivo che io ancora non ho capito hai deciso di condividerli con me e hai deciso di avermi al tuo fianco, perché anche quando hai avuto una brutta giornata riesci sempre a farmi sorridere e ad essere di supporto per chi ne ha bisogno. Mi sono innamorato di te sapendo che talvolta sarei venuto dopo la tua carriera e la chirurgia e queste, sono solo alcune piccole cose che mi hanno fatto innamorare di te. Io ti voglio così come sei, non voglio cambiare nulla di te perché cercare di farlo sarebbe privarti della tua vera essenza.”  
Ho passato giorni terribili, ero così preoccupata su cosa o chi dovessi scegliere che non mi sono fermata neanche un attimo a pensare alla possibilità che avrei potuto avere entrambe le cose.   
“Ti amo in modo tale che la mia vita ne è rimasta completamente sconvolta.” Mi stringe le sue braccia forti e possenti intorno alla vita e mi bacia ancora una volta con tenerezza.  
“Non ci sono altre soluzioni se non questa. Ti seguirò ovunque vorrai donna” e scoppiamo a ridere, lasciandoci cullare da quel momento così perfetto.   
“Continua a tenermi stretta a te, se no posso pensare che sia tutto un sogno.”  
“Non lo è, ma in tal caso sarebbe il nostro sogno.”  
Con un lampo divertito Liam mi tende la mano facendomi volteggiare e ricadere sul letto e, notando la mia espressione impaziente, sale sopra di me e inizia a baciarmi con più desiderio.  
“Ottima idea” riuscì appena a farfugliare mentre lui posò velocemente un dolce e delicato bacio sulle mie labbra, facendo sì, che la passione prendesse il posto di altre mille parole.  
“In perfetto stile Liam” sussurrai, mentre lui mi offriva ancora un altro bacio carico di promesse per un futuro radioso, ovunque esso ci avrebbe portato.

 

                                                                  

 

 

 

 

 

  
***************  
   
 

La quotidianità per molti è una continua angoscia fatta di poche soddisfazioni, motivazioni e voglia di aspettare il domani con entusiasmo, talvolta anche per me, ma sono proprio le piccole cose, i piccoli gesti carichi di affetto e amore che riempiono le nostre giornate. Importante è non avere mai troppe pretese -  perché esse spesse volte possono essere deluse – è sapere apprezzare ciò che si ha. Le persone vanno rispettate e valutate bene per quello che sono perché è l’umiltà di una persona che la rende genuina e capace di arrivare lontano anche solo partendo da zero. E così tra un pensiero e un altro mi ritrovo tra le mani una vecchia fotografia che non ricordavo nemmeno di possedere più. Fotografare significa scrivere con la luce così ha detto qualcuno, tuttavia per me una fotografia è molto di più di un semplice scatto. Essa conserva ricordi preziosi, esprime gioia o dolore, è in grado di comunicare in un attimo ogni tipo di emozione e talvolta ci riporta a rivivere quello stesso momento anche dopo anni. La fotografia ci dà la possibilità di custodire quei momenti inestimabili, di apprezzare ciò che essi rappresentano, lasciandoci il tempo di sfogliarle e riviverle, proprio come ora a me, in questo momento,con questa foto.  Tra le mie mani tengo stretta la fotografia del mio matrimoni, anche se un po’ ingiallita ha ancora quella bellezza e quella capacità di farmi emozionare solo volgendoci un semplice sguardo.  Ricordo bene quel giorno forse per alcuni era stato precipitoso, per altri non adatto al momento che stavamo vivendo, ma per me, per me è stato qualcosa di magico e di davvero unico. Io ero dove volevo essere, con l’uomo che volevo avere e circondata dagli amici che mi hanno reso una persona migliore, sì, perché gli amici sono la famiglia che tu sceglie di avere e, dio, io avevo scelto loro e li volevo lì nel giorno più importante della mia vita. Questa foto così sobria rappresenta il momento più intimo e dolce di due persone che si amano, il momento dello scambio degli anello, un principio, un valore, una promessa d’amore. Solo dopo aver visto le lacrime bagnare la foto mi accorgo di stare piangendo, con un movimento veloce e repentino le asciugo e ricaccio indietro le altre senza dare loro una seconda possibilità per uscire. Siamo noi gli artefici del nostro destino. Mi ritornano così alla mente le parole della mia nipotina e decido di fare una fine netta a tutto ciò, senza lasciare che essi influenzino ancora le mie azioni perché sono io a decidere il mio futuro.  Non avrò forse fatto sempre le scelte giuste, ma sono una donna che non si è mai arresa, ho sempre lottato in ciò che credevo e, anche se sono passati anni, sono vecchia e dolorante so ancora come si fa, so ancora come lottare per ciò che credo.  
   
“Pronto?” e i ricordi riaffiorano al solo sentire la sua voce.  
“ Ciao Owen, sono… Cristina” e dal silenzio proveniente dall’altro capo del telefono capisco che anche lui si è lasciato andare a quell’ondata di ricordi.  
“Ehm.. Ciao Cristina, come stai?”  
“Bene e tu?”   
“Non c’è male sai in ospedale si corre sempre.”  
“Nel pomeriggio hai impegni? Ti andrebbe di vederci?” dico di getto meravigliandomi dall’impazienza dimostrata.  
“Ehm… Sì.” Dice lui ridendo, facendo sorridere anche me.  
“Allora ci vediamo alle quattro al parco, quello vicino casa di Meredith, così prima di incontrarci faccio un salto… emm… magari una camminata e la vado a salutarla” lui ride per la mia correzione: un salto sarebbe un po’ troppo difficile adesso che sono una persona più matura, anziano no eh!  
“Sì, perfetto” ammette lui.  
In sottofondo sento delle voci, dei richiami e mi mortifico per non essere stata più educata, per non essermi scusata per il disturbo, ma come se lui riuscisse a leggermi la mente anticipa la mia mossa.  
“Scusami Cristina è appena arrivata la notizia di un tamponamento in cui sono stati coinvolti uno scuolabus e un camion dei pompieri e sicuramente…”  
“Sì, sicuramente ci sarò una carneficina” finisco io la sua frase, anche se so bene che non era questo che stava per dire. Lui ride ovviamente ricordandosi il mio modo di essere, di fare, che lo ha fatto impazzire in alcuni momenti e che ha odiato in altri.  
“Scusami davvero, forse potrei arrivare in ritardo, ma cercherò di essere puntale.”  
“Vai a salvare il mondo Owen Hunt” così dicendo chiudo la chiamata lasciando sul viso di lui un sorriso sincero e sul mio una voglia di vita che non era presente da anni.   
   
Il passato ci ha forgiati e la nostra storia costituisce un punto di partenza per conoscere noi stessi. Tante volte è proprio dietro a quel passato che si nascondo le esperienze, momenti che ci hanno ferito lasciandoci cicatrici di cui ancora adesso portiamo i segni. Non siamo rimasti illesi dagli ostacoli che la vita ci ha presentato, facendo sì, che la nostra strada fosse in salita, il più delle volte. La tentazione di trovare nell’accaduto una scusa è forte e tante volte ci troviamo a dire “sono fatta così”, ma ognuno di noi ha avuto problemi o traumi che ha dovuto affrontare. Il passato non si cambia, non si può cambiare, ma da esso possiamo imparare a ricavarne delle lezioni di vita, esso può diventare il nostro maestro. Sono seduta su una panchina al parco quando vengo distolta dai miei pensieri da una  figura impetuosa e sontuosa d’uomo, che avanza nella mia direzione cercando di attirare la mia attenzione con un braccio alzato a mo di saluto. Solo dopo aver focalizzato bene mi accorgo che è Owen. Gli anni sono passati e con essi si mostrano anche i segni dell’età, ma nonostante ciò sono poco visibili sul suo volto, cosa che non fa altro che renderlo una persona ancora più affascinante. Vedere la sua figura aggraziata venire verso di me nonostante l’ancheggio mi fa sorridere e mi porta alla mente numerosi momenti della nostra giovane età quando eravamo inarrestabili di passione e voglia di vivere. Siamo seduti ancora qui, uno davanti all’altro mostrando le rughe e i carichi di questa vita che ci ha consumato piano piano e ci ha provati dalla forza di lottare per il nostro amore. E' lui per primo a spezzare quell’atmosfera carica di tensione.  
“Ti trovo bene. Sei sempre tu solo con i capelli bianchi e qualche anno di vita vissuta in più.”  
“Che cosa ti aspettavi?” dico facendo una finta faccia offesa.  
“E comunque anch’io ti trovo bene. E beh tu, sei sempre tu, anche se con i capelli bianchi e qualche ruga in più” lo ribecco.  
“E cosa ti aspettavi?” mi provoca lui con uno sguardo divertito. E all’improvviso ci lasciamo andare, non riusciamo più a smettere di ridere fin tanto che ci lacrimano gli occhi e questo ci porta ad alleggerire quell’aria tesa che si era creata tra di noi.  
Mi conquistava, mi distruggeva ed io rimanevo sola a ricucire le tappe del mio cuore. Ho divorato ogni fibra del mio corpo per non cadere a pezzi, per essere forte, ma la verità è che lui mi mancava come ossigeno puro. Avevo la mancanza di ogni sua cosa, il modo in cui mi faceva sentire speciale, la forza che riusciva a darmi, ogni sua piccola parte che concedeva solo a me di vedere, solo adesso me ne rendo conte che… che era lui quello che mi mancava.  
“Ho sentito che hai offerto a Zola la possibilità di andare in Iraq per sei mesi come specializzando in chirurgia d’emergenza.”  
“Lo hai sentito eh! Sì, è vero. Lei ha la possibilità di fare questa grande esperienza, ovviamente se solo lo vorrà” e mi lancia uno sguardo carico di domande a cui non posso e non voglio rispondere.   
“Owen, Zola non è me. Non è un’altra Cristina Yang” dico un po’ giù di tono e con un flebile dolore al cuore.  
“Lo so, ma in lei vedo spesso qualcosa di te, qualcosa di Meredith e di Derek. Ha preso le parti migliori di voi” afferma lui orgoglioso e fiero.  
“Speriamo sia così, che non commetta i nostri stessi errori. Spero che abbia preso solo le parti migliori di noi perché lei si merita di avere tutto quello che di buono la vita ha da offrirle.”  
“Anche tu meritavi e meriti ancora tutt’ora questo.”  
“Per me è ormai troppo tardi” dico con un filo di malinconia.  
“Niente è perduto o può essere perduto per sempre.”   
Magari sarà così, ma io ho rinunciato all’idea di noi tempo fa e rivederlo mi ha fatto capire quanto io lo desiderassi ancora, di non aver mai smesso e non voglio più farlo, anche se fa male vederlo e non poterlo toccare.  
“Quand’è che sei diventato così saggio?”  
“Forse lo sono sempre stato, ma è possibile che lo sia perché questo sarà il mio ultimo anno da primario del reparto di chirurgia. Il mio tempo è arrivato ed è il momento che io mi faccia da parte.”  
“Ne sei sicuro?”  
“Non ci credo che sia proprio tua farmi questa domanda” ribadisce lui sorpreso e leggermente affranto.  
Io non posso di certo ribattere, ha ragione, dato che appena non sono stata più in grado di operare per i tremori alle mani ho deciso di ritirarmi: forse sarà stato affrettato, ma quando vivi per la chirurgia continui a farlo solo quando essa è disposta a darti ancora qualcosa e per me non era più così.   
“Sì, proprio per questo, perché so di cosa sto parlando.”  
“Ho dedicato gran parte della mia vita al mio lavoro,alla mia carriera e a volte sacrificando parti importanti di me, ora sono disposto a dedicare quelle stesse energie a me stesso. Ho perso troppo e, tante volte.”  
“Mi dispiace per tua moglie” affermo sicura e rammaricata.  
Non ho mai sopportato di vederlo soffrire e benché mai adesso. Vedere il suo viso scalfito dalle situazioni che ha dovuto affrontare, dalle persone che ha perso non fa altro che farmi apprezzare ancora di più quello che noi abbiamo avuto.   
“So che sono passati anni e non fa bene rammentare il passato, ma c’è una domanda che mi perseguita, che mi sono sempre chiesto a cui non sono mai riuscito a dare una risposta.”  
C’è un momento di pausa carico di silenzio e attesa in cui nessuno dei due parla, ma non appena alzo gli occhi vedo che il suo sguardo vaga su di me. Conosco bene quello sguardo e quegli occhi carichi di speranza e non voglio essere io a deluderlo, non ancora una volta.   
“Perché non mi hai cercato? Perché hai lasciato che quello che avevamo finisse così?”  
Ed ero certa che quella sarebbe stata una delle tante domande che mi avrebbe posto, solo non potevo immaginare che un incontro al parco si sarebbe trasformato in un rivivere il passato.   
“Era troppo anche per te, non avevo il diritto di farti soffrire ancora, ne avevi già passate tante.”  
“Questa non era una scelta che avresti dovuto prendere tu. Non sei cambiata di molto perché continui a prendere sempre tu le decisioni e, non lasci che siano gli altri a fare le loro scelte.”  
“Era finita e lo sai bene. non ci faceva bene credere che non era così” ammetto con voce roca non riuscendo a mascherare la sofferenza di tale scelta.  
“Forse, o forse non lo era. Tu hai deciso per entrambi, come sempre” mi risponde lui infastidito e un po’ adirato.  
“Avevi perso tua moglie, santo cielo Owen!” ribatto con un tono di voce alta non riuscendo a mantenere di molto la calma.  
“Ero già una donna matura e sapevo a cosa andavo incontro. Io non avevo alcun diritto nei tuoi confronti, l’ho perso il giorno stesso che sono partita per Zurigo, decisione che io ho preso.”  
“Non hai mai pensato che magari avrei avuto bisogno di un’amica?”  
“Owen, io e te non siamo mai stati amici e, forse non avremmo mai potuto esserlo” ribatto ridendo, rivolgendo a lui quell’occhiata d’intesa che lui coglie e allo stesso tempo mi rivolge a sua volta. Sono vecchia, ma non stupida.  
“Forse, ma io non volevo rovinare tutto, non di nuovo. Ci eravamo lasciati in modo amichevole, abbiamo condiviso momenti speciali ed io volevo che tu mi ricordassi così.”  
“Quando te ne sei andata, anche se ero felice per te io ti ho odiato. Sì, perché non ero riuscito a farti rimanere, dovevo lottare di più e forse….”  
Lo interrompo prima che dica stupidaggini “No, sai bene che non sarebbe servito perché ero una giovane donna molto ambiziosa. Non avresti potuto fare nulla, perché se fossi rimasta avrei finito con l’odiarti e quindi ho preferito che fossi tu ad odiare me.”  
“L’amarezza dopo un po’ è passata perché ho saputo che quello che c’è stato tra di noi era autentico. Ti sei mai pentita di quella scelta che hai fatto? Partire piuttosto che dare a noi una seconda possibilità?” ed ecco la domanda tanto attesa, aspettavo questo momento da vent’anni ed ora che mi si presenta l’occasione non so cosa o come voglio rispondere. Non so come agire, e pensare che avevo preparato questo discorso milione di volte, sapevo perfettamente cosa dire e come farlo, ma adesso… e come se nulla avesse più importanza. Qualsiasi cosa io possa dire non può cambiare di certo quello che c’è stato, sono passati tanti anni e ognuno di noi ha continuato a vivere la sua vita ma…  
All’improvviso sento le sue labbra su di me, è stata una millesima frazione di secondo che ho lasciato a lui le redini della situazione, ed ora mi ritrovo a rivivere quelle sensazioni, emozioni e quel sapore che credevo non avrei provato mai più. Una donna si alza sempre, anche quando non ci crede, anche se non vuole. Non era finita e non è finita neanche adesso, ora lo so. Il bacio fu caldo e più dolce di qualsiasi cosa io potessi ricordare o almeno dall’ultima volta in cui mi aveva baciata.  
“Ma cosa fai? E poi alla nostra veneranda età?” faccio una mezza risata.  
“Si, giusto perché siamo vecchi e bavosi e non si posso fare o provare queste cose, vero?” mi punzecchia lui.  
“Vecchi sì, anche se odio ammetterlo, ma bavoso lo sarai tu!”  
“Beh, non mi sembra che tu ti sia lamentata tanto o abbia respinto il mio vecchio e bavoso bacio” ribatte ridendo.  
Nel frattempo possa una giovane coppia che ci guarda ridendo forse perché ci aveva colti in quel momento intimo, ma un attimo dopo, la stessa ragazza abbracciata al suo ragazzo si gira e guarda ancora una volta nella nostra direzione con gli occhi lucidi facendomi un gesto di assenso. Quel gesto così umile e sincero mi meraviglia incredibilmente.   
“Owen noi… non possiamo farlo” dico poco convinta tanto che anche lui se ne accorge e mi lancia un’occhiataccia.  
“L’amore vero è quello che ho provato con te, non sto dicendo che non amassi mia moglie perché non sarebbe corretto, lei è una parte di me e lo sarà sempre, ma c’eri quando ne avevo più bisogno, sei stata la prima. Tu hai risvegliato la mia anima, hai incendiato il mio cuore e portato la pace nella mia mente tormentata dai demoni del mio passato. Cristina, tu mi hai guarito, mi hai insegnato ad essere un uomo migliore.”  
Quelle parole mi lusingano, ma è stato tanto tempo fa e adesso non so se sarei in grado di riaccendere di nuovo quelle emozioni.  
“Ci siamo aiutati a vicenda.”  
Vedo uno strano luccichio nel suo sguardo che mi sconvolge completamente, perché quando si tratta di lui io non so cosa mi succede. Per quanto io cerchi di trattenermi mi perdo nell’immensità dei suoi occhi che mi sconvolgono fino a farmi perdere il respiro: anche se sono passati più di vent’anni lui ha sempre lo stesso effetto su di me. Ha un potere che non ho mai concesso a nessuno di avere, lui ha la parte più importante di me, quella più difficile da conquistare: il mio cuore, e l’ha sempre avuto. Ad attirare ancora la mia attenzione è quello strano luccichio che io conosco bene che mi preoccupa, al quale io non vorrei dare troppo peso.  
“No, ti prego Owen, non farlo.”  
“Ti amo” mi sussurra, mentre l’unico rumore di sottofondo che riuscivo ad udire era il battito impazzito e in sincronia dei nostri cuori.   
“Ti ho sempre amato e sempre ti amerò.”  
Nella mia vita, una vita di vittorie e successi, niente mi aveva gratificato come sentire nuovamente quelle parole, soprattutto quando credevo di non poterle più sentire. E all’improvviso mi accorgo che ero tornata a casa per trovare nuovamente l’amore e la sicurezza che solamente lui riusciva a darmi e… e così alla fine c’ero riuscita, ma era il caso, visto la nostra età?  
“Ti amo Owen” e così finalmente ammetto nuovamente ad alta voce e a me stessa la verità,quella stessa verità che cercavano invano di nascondere.   
“Non sono speciale, non ho vinto nessun premio o fatto nessuna ricerca scientifica, sono un uomo normale, con una vita normale. Forse per te sarò anche troppo ordinario e, magari non riuscirò più a farti provare quelle emozioni di una volta, ma credimi che morirò provandoci.”  
Lo guardo con la bocca spalancata e basita e un attimo dopo capisco dove vuole arrivare.  
“Co-co-sa?” farfuglio lentamente studiando il suo volto e valutando le sue parole, anche se erano abbastanza chiare.   
“So che l’età mostra tanti effetti, ma non immaginavo anche il balbettare” dice lui ridendo.   
“Come mai sei così agitata per parlare con me? Perché se ricordo bene non lo sei mai stata” continua lui  prendendomi in giro.  
“Ci abbiamo già provato e non ha funzionato.”  
“E’ vero, ma oggi abbiamo tante esperienze e abbiamo vissuto situazione che prima non immaginavamo e non abbiamo fatti. Noi siamo diversi a Cristina e Owen di anni fa, tutto cambia e anche noi siamo cambiati.”  
Lui ride, nonostante fa di tutto per trattenersi, rotea gli occhi con uno sguardo divertito fino a passarlo nuovamente su di me.  
“Tu sei pazzo” dico scrollando il capo.  
“Forse, ma sono pazzo di te” lui fa scivolare la sua mano dietro la nuca e mi avvicina a sé.  
“Ma alla nostra veneranda età poi?”  
“E quindi? Mica siamo decrepiti! Noi abbiamo ancora quella fiamma che ci ha distinti sin dall’inizio, che brucia ancora dentro di noi nonostante la nostra età” e mi lancia un’occhiata d’intesa e di complicità. Mi guarda ancora una volta e sorride, io non ci capisco più nulla e lentamente mi lascio andare ad una seconda possibilità,sto cominciando a crederci anch’io.  
“Ti amo. Amo la tua forza d’animo, la tua intelligenza e la tua capacità di sopportarmi. E se smettessi, non potrei sopportarlo.”  
“Non ho smesso per anni di farlo e non smetterò di certo adesso. Avevo semplicemente deciso di lasciarti andare, volevamo cose diverse o almeno io volevo cose diverse, ma adesso è tutta un’altra cosa. Ero disposta ad essere e rimanere indipendente e da sola, anche se ti amavo ancora.”  
“Beh, potrai esserlo ancora se lo vorrai, ma non da sola. Vuoi passare il resto della tua vita con me? Anche se il resto della vita è molto di meno di quanto ci aspettassimo.”  
Io non riesco a rispondere, ho la bocca asciutta, l’apro per parlare, ma nel momento stesso in cui lo faccio non esce nessun suono. Sono paralizzata dalla paura e allo stesso tempo dalla voglia di vivere, quello che avrei dovuto fare anni fa, ma che non ho avuto il coraggio di fare.  
“Io non ti ho mai dimenticato, ho continuato ad amarti sempre perché tu Cristina Yang eri la mia persona, lo sei e lo sarai sempre. E quindi te lo chiedo nuovamente….. Vuoi passare il resto della tua vita con me?”  
Lo guardo negli occhi e riscopro quella fiamma e quell’ardore che ci ha sempre uniti e decido che è arrivato il momento di mettersi in gioco, di rischiare nuovamente il cuor nonostante la nostra età. Meglio tardi che mai, no? E rido fra me e me, nella speranza di fare la cosa giusta, almeno adesso.  
Un bacio lento, dolce e pieno di promesse da mantenere che stavolta voglio fare davvero qualsiasi cosa esso comporti.  
“Questo è un sì?”  
“Si” dico in un flebile sussurro per non rovinare quell’atmosfera piena di amore e mille altre gioie.  
   
Una sconfinata felicità ci pervade mentre mi stringe tra le sue braccia rischiando quasi di soffocarmi. Mi copre la bocca con un lungo e appassionato bacio, sotto gli occhi dei passanti a cui non davo cura e ho così l’occasione di assaporare ancora una volta tutta la sua dolcezza, di cui memorizzo ogni singola e inebriante sensazione. E così con le dita intrecciate alle sue percorriamo insieme e lentamente quel viale alberato e profumato di libertà, aria pura e amore. Ci stiamo dando una seconda possibilità che in qualche modo ci era stata negata, decisi a ripercorre lo stesso cammino, nonostante il tempo e le avversità della vita a nostro sfavore.

 

 

 

 

 

  
 

                                                       

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Prenditi tutto il tempo, ma  
Non lasciare che il tempo si prenda tutto.  
Perché siamo due destini che si uniscono  
Stretti in un instante solo  
Che seguono un percorso profondissimo dentro di loro  
Superano quegli ostacoli che la vita ci presenta  
Solo per cercare di essere più veri  
Per guardare ancora fuori  
Per non sentirci più soli.

   
 

 

 

 

 

Spazio d’autrice:  
Ed eccomi di nuovo qui con il secondo capitolo, possiamo vedere la decisione di Zola e alla fine anche quella di Cristina pensate che abbiano fatto la scelta giusta? Io penso di sì, ahahah. Ho amato davvero scrivere questa storia soprattutto di Zola perché è un personaggio che nella serie non è stato ancora strutturato visto che è una bambina di poco più di 5 anni e, mi è piaciuto molto giocare con il suo personaggio. Invece, per quello di Cristina ho cercato di mantenerlo come nella serie, ma ovviamente ho apportato alcuni cambiamenti cosa che penso sia normale con il tempo. Mi auguro che la storia vi sia piaciuta, che non abbia fatto un casino nella grammatica o in quel contesto e inoltre spero che non è stato poi molto brutto sognare con me.  
Il testo finale è un pezzo della canzone dei Tiromancino “Due Destini” ho deciso di inserirlo perché penso che insieme alla prima fase racchiude entrambe le storie, non so, ma pensavo che fosse una degna conclusione.  
Come sempre ringrazio tutte le persone che mi sono state accanto, che hanno reso questa mia storia bella, se non anche fantastica almeno per me, cosa che spero ovviamente anche per voi. Un bacio e un grazie infinite vanno assolutamente a Veronica, Marianna, Alice e Viviana.  
Buona lettura a tutti, spero che vi piaccia tanto quanto piace a me e poi se vi va lasciate un piccolo commento…  
Baci Claire.  
 


End file.
